Declaración
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Conjunto de cinco Viñetas. Una inesperada declaración y el desarrollo de un movido día para los estudiantes de Nami-media. Shonen ai. -8059- y -1827-.
1. Acto primero

DECLARACIÓN

**Conjunto de cinco viñetas  
**

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_¿Que hay?_

_Se que tengo trabajos pendientes, pero esta serie de cinco viñetas se escribió practicamente sola y no pudo reprimirme para compartirla con ustedes._

_Descuiden que no pienso abandonar Inspección y En el Futuro y ya trabajo en las proximas actualizaciones. Por lo pronto para no detener mi actividad en la página les comparto este pequeño trabajo._

_Las subiré cada tres días. Así que la segunda viñeta estará aquí para el día 12 (Sábado). Espero que les sirvan para pasar el rato._

_KHR es propiedad de Amano y yo sólo escribo para entretenerme y a los lectores, sin fin de lucro._

_Como no tengo Beta reader me disculpo por los posibles errores aquí y abajo._

* * *

**Viñeta 1**

**Acto primero: De cómo Yamamoto fue tomado por sorpresa tras los vestidores.**

_¿Qué?_ Yamamoto miró al chico frente a él con total asombró. Aún preguntándose si acaso había escuchado mal, lo cual a sus ojos era lo más probable.

Cuando Gokudera se apareció en la puerta de los vestidores del equipo esa mañana, recién terminadas las prácticas matutinas, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el ceño fruncido se preguntó si había sucedido algo con Tsuna.

Cuando Gokudera lo arrastró fuera, aún sin haberle permitido ponerse la camisa y con los pantalones de entrenamiento llenos de polvo, para luego sentarlo frente a los bebederos detrás del vestidor y le encaró firme con un _Es urgente que hablemos_, no tuvo dudas de que algo realmente grave había sucedido. Sobre todo por que no estaba siendo insultado ni agredido de ninguna manera.

Lo que si no espero, ni mucho menos llegó a imaginar, ni siquiera en la más remota de las posibilidades, era el verdadero motivo de aquel misterioso secuestro.

_Te lo diré de nuevo, pero sólo por que sé que eres un idiota y te cuesta entender las cosas a la primera_ Le dijo el albino encendiendo un cigarro calmadamente _Pero escucha muy bien porque será la última vez que lo repita_

Yamamoto asintió, convencido de que no había escuchado las palabras correctas en la primera ocasión, pero aún con la vista perdida en algún punto tras su compañero de clase, meditando en las malas jugadas que pretendía hacerle su mente.

_Me gustas y desde hoy sales conmigo_

Y allí estaba, rectificando con sus oídos prestos a la voz del italiano, que no se había equivocado la primera vez. Analizó a Gokudera detenidamente, para buscar algún indicio de broma, tomada de pelo, tratando de recordar la fecha para no caer en el día de los inocentes, pero no. No había nada.

El albino le miraba, con una ceja alzada, fumando su cigarrillo. Las manos en los bolsillos y ninguna señal de vergüenza o burla en el rostro. Probablemente dándole un par de segundos para analizar su orden.

Por que sí. Se lo había ordenado, casi podría decir que sólo le estaba _dando el aviso_ por que en ningún momento entre las palabras dichas escucho algún _¿Quieres? _Incluido.

_Así que, por lo tanto, hoy tomaremos el almuerzo juntos_ Sentenció, dejando caer el cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo sobre la terracería. Mirando cuidadosamente alrededor para evitar ser descubierto por alguno de los soplones del Comité de Disciplina.

Yamamoto aún le miraba como dudando de si realmente tenía enfrente a Gokudera o se trataba, en su lugar, de alguna clase de ilusión, espejismo, espíritu vengativo o extraterrestre.

_¿Escuchaste lo que dije?_ Articuló acercando su rostro al moreno, con el ceño ahora fruncido de nuevo con molestia.

_Sí_ Alcanzó a responder el beisbolista con voz ahogada.

Gokudera no supo si reír burlonamente u ofenderse por la cara de espanto del chico. Se encogió de hombros pensando que se le pasaría luego de un rato y sin previo aviso se inclinó para robarle un beso.

Yamamoto brincó ante el contacto, sintiendo su alma volver a su cuerpo para, de inmediato, abandonarlo otra vez. El italiano se separó casi al instante y con una sonrisilla maliciosa se fue de vuelta al edificio.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de diez minutos y el que uno de los chicos del equipo se acercara a preguntarle si estaba bien para que el moreno pudiese reaccionar. Dio un bote acompañado con un enérgico "¡Todo en orden!" y paso seguido entró a los vestidores a darse una ducha y ponerse el uniforme regular.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_  
_


	2. Acto segundo

DECLARACIÓN

**Conjunto de viñetas**

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_He aquí la segunda de estas cinco viñ se que de inicio pueden sonar bastante estupidas, pero a mi me divertió bastante hacerlas. En fin._

**Hermythepotter:**_ Se que no dejaste comentarios, pero gracias por agregarme a favoritos. Espero nos acompañes hasta el final. Y te invito a darte una vuelta por mis demás trabajos. Gracias por leer._

**Hinamori:**_ Hey! Gracias por dejar el primer comentario. Me alegra que te guste. A mi también me gusta bastante el 8059 ¿Se nota? Espero que te guste este capi. Gracias por leer y comentar._

**: **_También muchas gracias por agregarme, en este caso, a alerta. Me alegra que les interese, aunque sea un poco, la historia. Espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por leer._

**Yui-3000:**_ Hola! Sabes, es lindo saber que te has dado una vuelta en casi todos mis tabajos y te has tomado la molestia de leer y dejar comentarios. Me alegra mucho que esta también tome un poco de tu atención. Es bastante mas desfasable que las otras que tengo, pero al menos servirá para darles un buen rato de ocio. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, de nuevo. Gracias por leer y comentarme, me ayuda bastante en cuestión de inspiración. Espero que sigas por aquí dandonos buenas hitorias como PRIMERA VEZ y apoyandome con mis delirios. Nos leemos~_

_Es viñeta por el contenido, no cuenta todo este rollo de aquí arriba xD. _**KHR**_ es propiedad exclusiva de _**Amano**_ y yo no intentó lucrar con esto. Perdon por los posibles errores aquí y abajo._**  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!

* * *

  
**

**Viñeta 2**

**Acto segundo: Del embelesamiento en álgebra y la detención.**

Cuando Takeshi arribó al aula, cabe destacar que tarde, recibió una llamada de atención y luego se dirigió a su puesto. Miró a su alrededor: Tsuna farfullaba entre dientes lo mucho que odiaba el algebra mientras mecía un brazo colgado de su pupitre. Gokudera, al frente, traía el cabello recogido –por el calor del verano- y con los pies sobre la mesilla ignoraba olímpicamente el discurso del profesor.

Yamamoto seguía sin creer nada de lo que sucedía. Es decir, es sus más profundos y recónditos anhelos esperaba ser él quien se declarara –con rosas, traje y una velada romántica, tal vez-, pero jamás imagino que sería correspondido o peor aun, que sería a él a quien se declarara su _rival._

Como escuchando sus pensamientos. La plateada cabellera revoloteó cuando su dueño giró el rostro hacia atrás. Murmuró algo que obviamente iba dirigido al Décimo quien sonrojado, asintió. Tsuna se puso de pie y respondió al profesor, quien al aparecer le había cuestionado.

_Debes estudiar más Sawada y tu, Gokudera, deja de pasarle las respuestas_ Regañó.

El albino le frunció el ceño y respondió algo entre dientes, para después, ante la resignada mirada del maestro, girarse al capo y sonreírle con un _No hay ningún problema, Décimo. Lo hizo bien._

Y se enceló. Por que quería esa sonrisa para él. Gokudera le miró, de pronto, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y encarándole. Los ojos verdes fijos en los propios.

_¿Y bien?_ Dijo de pronto el profesor_ ¿Cuál es la respuesta Yamamoto?_

Takeshi siempre había pensado que los ojos de Gokudera eran hermosos. No sabía si era por el hecho de que rara vez veían algún extranjero de ojos claros, o por que simplemente brillaban demasiado. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaban.

_¿Yamamoto?_ Siguió el profesor.

La boca del italiano se movió. No entendió nada, había de reconocer, pero diablos que sintió ganas de besarlo. Gokudera frunció el sueño, negó con la cabeza rompiendo el intercambio de miradas y volvió a murmurar algo. Esta vez un movimiento de labios tan familiar que no fue difícil descifrar lo que decía.

_Idiota._

_¡Yamamoto!_

El aludido brincó en su lugar y giró el rostro hacia el profesor que le miraba molesto.

_¿Sí, señor?_ Cuestionó de vuelta, no había escuchado nada de lo que seguramente le había preguntado su maestro.

_¿En que estas pensando?, tan distraído_ Negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado a las excentricidades de los jóvenes a los que impartía _La pregunta fue: ¿Cuál sería el exponente correcto en este caso?_ Repitió en un tono lento y claro, cual si le hablase a un pequeño de primer grado, señalando la pizarra.

_¿Eh…?_ Hubo un murmullo entre algunos de sus compañeros y luego varias miradas cayeron sobre él _No lo sé_ Respondió al final con una risilla nerviosa.

Un bufido burlón le hizo encarar de nuevo al albino, quien rodó los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona antes de voltear de nuevo al frente. El profesor continuo hablando para reprender la falta de atención de sus alumnos y por alguna razón, desconocida realmente, se ensañó con el capo quien ya no encontraba en donde ocultarse tras sus libros de texto.

Yamamoto supo entonces que Gokudera intentó soplarle la respuesta antes, algo que nunca había hecho con él y eso le hizo sentirse feliz. No podía dejar de ver al albino quien en esos momentos amenazaba al profesor y a unos cuantos compañeros de clase por empezar con el clásico Dame-Tsuna dirigido al Décimo.

_Yamamoto también es un idiota_ Dijo alguien al fondo de la clase, lo que le hizo prestar mas atención.

_Eso es cierto_ Continuó otro chico, sentado a dos banquillos del moreno y que a su vez le sonrió burlón.

_¡Suficiente!_ Gritó de pronto el italiano abandonando su puesto y acercándose al que le había insultado primero _Tu eres aun mas idiota que Yamamoto así que no tienes nada que discutir aquí_ Le dijo levantándolo del cuello de la camisa _Cierra la boca y metete en tus propios asuntos_

_No negó que era un idiota, _pensaron con un goterón el beisbolista y el capo.

_¡Ya basta!_ Dijo de pronto el profesor deteniendo la barulla que se había armado en clase _Gokudera, Morita, ambos me acompañaran ahora mismo para aplicarles una detención_ Ordenó _Los demás pónganse a trabajar si no quieren terminar igual_

El silencio cayó entre los alumnos quienes de inmediato volvieron a sus libros de texto. El profesor hizo señas a los dos jóvenes para seguirlo. Yamamoto intentó decir algo, pero el profesor ya había abandonado la clase.

_Gokudera…_ Llamó al chico cuando pasó junto a él pero este solo le sonrió de lado y le lanzó un papel hecho bola al pupitre para luego abandonar el aula.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_

¿Les gustó?

Ojalá que sí. Ya saben, tengo planeada la proxima actualización para el martes, pero si quieren que la suba antes sólo diganme.

Nos leemos~


	3. Acto tercero

DECLARACIÓN

**Conjunto de viñetas**

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Y aquí cumpliendo con la tercera viñeta._

_Me alegra que les haya gustado al menos a algunas personas. Con uno que lo lea me doy por bien servida :3_

_En fin:_

_**sei:** Oye! Me di cuenta que esta cosa se comió tu nick cuando me dirigí a ti en el capi anterior y es porque no lo puedo poner completo, así que lo abrevié. Sea cual sea el caso, no te preocupes por los comentarios, sé que lo lees y eso ya me hace feliz. En cuanto a las muestras de Gokudera, trato de manejarlo lo mejor posible, me encanta ese personaje y en lo personal creo que lo cursi no es lo suyo, al menos no mientras no se trate de su adorado Décimo xD. Por lo del guión bajo... La verdad primeramente lo use porque tenía problemas con el guión normal. Al intentar subir algo aquí se lo comía así que lo intenté con el guión bajo y al final me acostumbré a ponerlo así, me gusta x] Tomalo como mi marca personal (?). Bueno, espero te guste este capi como los anteriores. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar._

_**Lee-kun:** No! No te engañé! Pero el 1827 es a partir de aquí xD Aunque he de confesar que se nota muuchoo más en la ultima viñeta. No te impacientes x] Me alegra que te guste como escribo y mis trabajos. En particular no he tenido lo que otros llamarian "exito" en la pagina, pero he de confesar que no me acomplejo. Hay personas como tu que leen mis trabajos y me comentan y por esas personas, aunque sean pocas, es por quienes me sigo esforzando. Escribir me encanta y mientras haya aunque sea uno que disfrute leer entonces puedo morir feliz xD. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste este capi!_

_**boring382:** Hola! La verdad es que me preocupo mucho por como entrego mis trabajos. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho ver redacciones que requieren decodificase, y he de reconocer que tampoco es que sea una maestra en esto de la ortografia. Me esfuerzo, supongo que eso vale. Aunque seguro te toparas con bastantes faltas de ortografia o alguna letra y acento despaarecido xD Como dije, no tengo beta, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Me alegra que aun así te guste mi trabajo. El 8059 rlz, es lo mejor x] Gracias por leer y comentar. Date una vuelta por mis demás trabajos, haber que te parecen n_n. Espero que te guste este capi._

_¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, aunque no comenten! Va por ustedes..._

_**KHR** es propiedad de **Amano** y yo solo yaoizo (?) a sus personajes porque ella no quiere (fujoshi reprimida xD) Sin fin de lucro!_

* * *

**Viñeta 3**

**Acto tercero: De la cita en el incinerador y la tendencia suicida de Nami-media.**

"En la incineradora para el almuerzo" dictaba la nota. Se preguntó si el lugar del almuerzo había sido cambiado sin avisarle al capo o no, y automáticamente giró el rostro en busca del castaño. Este le miraba curioso y con un deje de preocupación en el rostro. Se debía sentir culpable de que el bombardero fuera castigado por tratar de ayudarlos y defenderlos.

Yamamoto le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y agitó la arrugada hoja entre sus manos en una muda pregunta. Tsuna le sonrió de vuelta y le mostró un papelito igualmente maltratado. El moreno asintió y decidió que debía apresurarse a adelantar deberes antes de que el profesor volviera y descubriera que no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el maestro regresó, pero solo. La hora siguió su curso y luego de registrar las actividades se dio por terminada la clase. Seguía la hora del almuerzo.

Takeshi se acercó a Tsuna, quien sonriente le mostró una caja de bento.

_¡Oh! ¡Dame-Tsuna trajo un bento!_ Gritó alguien al fondo de la clase y las miradas cayeron sobre ellos _¿Te lo hizo tu mamá?_ Continuó.

Yamamoto frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a que los molestaran, pero nunca se metían tanto con ellos. Al parecer a nadie en la clase le había caído muy bien la detención de Morita, mucho menos a su círculo de amigos.

_Yo se lo he preparado_ Alegó de pronto Kyoko, levantándose de su lugar. Su pupitre alineado con el de sus amigas que la miraron con sorpresa.

El silencio cayó sobre los que permanecían en el aula y el castaño agachó el rostro sonrojado. Un minuto de incomoda inmovilidad y de pesada atmosfera hasta que la puerta se abrió de un estruendoso golpe.

_¡Y una mierda!_ Se escuchó la voz de Gokudera.

_¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!_

_¡Ya le dije que no!_ Entró al salón con la boca torcida en molestia y caminó a zancadas hasta sus dos amigos. Tras él entró un nervioso Morita que caminó apresurado hasta su pupitre y tomó sus cosas.

_¡He dicho que vuelvas Gokudera-kun!_ La subdirectora ingresó por la puerta del aula siguiendo a los dos alumnos _Tienes que obedecer las normas de la escuela_

_Yo ya le dije que no me voy a ir_ Puso los brazos en jarras y la encaró _Primero porque la culpa fue de todos mis compañeros idiotas que comenzaron con los insultos. Segundo porque la única persona de quien recibo ordenes es el Décimo y Tercero porque hoy planeo almorzar con mi pareja y usted no me lo va a impedir_ Se sentó en su banca _Hágale como quiera_

Hubo un minuto de silencio por parte de todos, pero más que impresionarse por la cátedra retadora contra un directivo, la sorpresa fue por…

_¡¿Qué?_ Gritó media población estudiantil femenina _¡¿Gokudera-kun tiene pareja?_

Llantos, desmayos, intentos de suicidio y unos minutos mas tarde, la subdirectora se había olvidado de la supuesta suspensión y corría desesperada detrás de un par de chicas que juraban amor eterno al italiano mientras corrían con la amenazadora intención de lanzarse de la azotea.

¿Y el causante? Caminaba completamente despreocupado y ajeno al asunto con el beisbolista y el capo.

_¿Eh…Gokudera-kun?_ Llamó éste ultimo _Nos están siguiendo_ Comentó luego se sentirse acosado y notar como un grupo de chicas (y unos tantos chicos) les seguían, cautelosamente, escondidos tras los muros, puertas, botes de basura y estudiantes variados no involucrados en la revelación de la temporada.

El albino lanzó una furibunda mirada hacia atrás congelando el ambiente y luego observó de reojo a su, desde ese día, pareja. Misteriosamente Yamamoto permanecía en silencio y cabizbajo.

Tsuna se preguntaba cuántas más sorpresas recibiría ese día cuando de repente el albino detuvo su andar justo frente a los incineradores.

_¿Se puede saber que diablos te sucede?_ Inquirió un tanto enojado Hayato dándose media vuelta.

_¿Eh?_ El capo se amedrentó más de lo normal ante la mala leche en la voz del bombardero y creyendo que la cosa era consigo retrocedió un par de pasos mientras hacia aspavientos pidiendo perdón.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Gokudera no se deshizo en disculpas y todo lo contrario, le ignoró por completo. Tsuna salió del shock al notar que el causante del cabreo y malestar del albino no era otro sino Yamamoto y curioso por la forma de actuar del chico prestó atención al desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Yamamoto le miró un tanto sorprendido, pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No en molestia, sino en claro signo de incomodidad. Tsuna pudo notar el cambio de expresión instantáneo en el rostro de la Tormenta al notar lo mismo.

Hubo un segundo de tensión en el ambiente y entonces Gokudera chasqueó la lengua volviendo a girarse al frente.

_Si tanto te molesta, déjalo_ Articuló en voz bastante alta, cruzando los brazos con desinterés _Tampoco voy a obligarte ni mucho menos_

El capo paso del desconcierto a la completa ignorancia. Ladeo confundido el rostro y observó al espadachín. Yamamoto pareció entender mejor el mensaje y la molestia en su rostro se transformó en terror puro.

_¡No! Yo no…_ Comenzó pero el gritillo asustado de alguno de los alumnos que permanecían cerca de ellos les distrajo a los tres.

_Hiii_ Chilló Tsuna al reconocer la figura que intimidante se acercaba a ellos _¡Hi-Hibari-san!_

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Y por fin aparece Hibari.

Gokudera piensa que Yamamoto no quiere estar con él. ¿Terminaran antes de cumplir un día? ¿Hibari los morderá a todos hasta la muerte?

Bueno, es muy probable xD

Nos leemos!

Recuerden que si quieren actualizacion antes, sólo tienen que pedirlo! Mientras tanto, nos leemos hasta el día **18**! Sólo dos viñetas más :)

P.D. Insisto, es viñeta por el contenido, todo mi demás rollo no cuenta! o


	4. Acto cuarto

DECLARACIÓN

**Conjunto de viñetas**

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Aquí con la viñeta número cuatro! Ya solo falta una n-n_

_**Kanae:** Hey! Me alegra que te este gustando! Descuida, sería un asco si las cosas terminaran así no? Ya veras que pasa en este capi. Espero que sea de tu agrado. En cuanto a Hibari... bueno, su protagonismo aumentara de aqui al siguiente y ultimo capi! Ya veras! Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Sei:** Te confesaré que estuve tentada a hacer lo de mandarlos a todos al hospital, pero me decanté por una segunda opción xD Me alegra que te guste mi Gokudera (?) como te dije, trato de retratarlo lo mejor posible, igual qe Hibari, pero esos personajes son un jodido reto! Y sobre la discusión con la subdirectora y las fans, la verdad no es tan dificil imaginarse una situación así en la serie original no? xD En fin, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste! Gracias por todos tus comentarios y seguir leyendo._

_**flor1308:** Te confieso que a mi también me intriga el 1859, pero no me funcionaba para este fic. De cualquier forma espero que te guste este capitulo. Me alegra que te haya parecido bueno todo lo que va de la historia. Gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura. Quizá algun dia escriba algo de 1859 vs 8059, cuando lo haga, espero verte por allí jaja. _

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi:** Holas! Creo que este es el primer comentario que te respondo verdad? Se que has dejado dos, pero bueno. Yo soy fan del 8059 desde que vi la serie por primera vez, pero en cuanto agarró fama la serie la pareja se volvió bastante comercial, así como pasó con el Sasunaru o el Shizaya y la verdad es que molesta bastante que se comercialicen las buenas parejas porque, como dices, luego sale cada doujinshi o ff que deforma bastante a los personajes y el contexto de la serie. Yo estoy en contra de cambiarle las personalidades, porque me enamoré de la pareja como era en la serie. Por eso en mis fics trato de hacerlos lo mas parecido a como los creó la autora. Me alegra bastante que te guste este trabajo y mi manejo de los personajes. Por otro lado, no te preocupes por los comentarios, con que leas me doy por bien servida. Gracias por seguir con esto hasta el final! _

_**Yui-3000:** Hola! Ya sabes, mientras viva y no mueran del todo mis neuronas, no dejaré de escribir xD Que padre verte por aca, me alegra qe te guste mi forma de escribir y la mayoria de mis trabajos. Yo también uso mucho esa frase, sobre todo porque no me gusta hacer lo que otros dicen o cambiar mis planes del día hoho. Bueno, nos leeremos seguido, tenlo por seguro. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar!_

_Me disculpo por errores aquí y abajo.** KHR** es propiedad de **Amano **y todo eso que se supone debo decir._

* * *

**Viñeta 4**

**Acto cuarto: La disciplina en el colegio y el casi rompimiento que terminó en formalización.**

El moreno caminaba hacia ellos, con una amenazadora tonfa en alto y el ceño fruncido.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua en molestia, ahora mismo estaba en medio de una crisis sentimental y un semi rompimiento, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo que perder cumpliendo los caprichos del líder del Comité de disciplina.

_¿Has sido tu el causante de todo este alboroto, Gokudera Hayato?_ Cuestionó ya una vez frente a ellos.

_¿Y si así fuera qué?_ Rezongó altivo el albino, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo para luego darle una calada.

_Fumar en los terrenos del colegio esta prohibido para los estudiantes_ Respondió Hibari _Te morderé hasta la muerte_

Yamamoto tragó saliva y luego rio nerviosamente, Tsuna miraba a sus guardianes de uno a otro con los nervios alterados.

_¡Ha!_ Retó Gokudera sacando un par de bombas _Inténtalo si te crees capaz_

_¡Gokudera!_ Regañó Yamamoto tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. No eran capaces de luchar con Hibari, ninguno de ellos, y no quería quedarse viudo antes del matrimonio.

_Tu cállate, friki del beisbol_ Rezongó ante la llamada de atención _Esto es entre el obsesionado de las reglas y yo_

_¡Gokudera-kun!_ Intentó esta vez Tsuna, Hayato le miró en modo de disculpa, denotándole que no se retractaría y entonces Tsuna optó por el camino desesperado _¡Hibari-san!_ Rogó.

Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Fue olímpicamente ignorado y se enfurruñó.

Gokudera encendió sus explosivos y los lanzó contra la Nube, de inmediato Hibari cortó las mechas con certeros golpes de sus tonfas mientras avanzaba veloz hacia el albino. Gokudera esquivo el primer golpe dirigido a su cara, pero el segundo impactó de lleno en su estomago lanzándole contra uno de los árboles alrededor.

_¡Gokudera!_ Yamamoto corrió hacia él.

_¡Gokudera-kun!_ Llamó también preocupado el capo.

El bombardero se quejó del impacto y trató de ponerse de pie. Hibari se recolocó para volver a atacar, pero antes de poder dar un paso el castaño se interpuso frente a sus dos mejores amigos y el mayor.

_Muévete, Sawada Tsunayoshi_ Amenazó sin mover ni un ápice su posición de ataque _O te morderé hasta la muerte a ti también_

_No_ Desafió Tsuna.

Hibari bajó la guardia y le observó con suspicacia. La mirada firme y el ceño fruncido. Los brazos en alto en señal de escudo y las rodillas temblándole visiblemente. Era obvio que el chico estaba cagado de miedo ante una posible paliza, pero era más fuerte su deseo de proteger a sus amigos.

Y mientras Hibari y Tsuna mantenían una guerra de miradas, Yamamoto intentaba ayudar a su novio a ponerse de pie.

_Te dije que te detuvieras_ Regañó Yamamoto tratando de levantarle _Sabes que es una tontería retar a Hibari_

Gokudera volvió a murmurar una maldición y de un manotazo alejó la mano que le buscaba ayudar.

_Déjame en paz_ Ordenó con rabia en la voz _No estoy de humor para esto_

_¿Porque estas tan cabreado?_ Cuestionó esta vez serio, tratando de comprender los volátiles cambios de humor de su pareja.

Gokudera le miró furioso un segundo, luego las esmeraldas temblaron en el choque de miradas y finalmente desvió el rostro, abatido.

Yamamoto observó las reacciones y rememoró lo ultimo dicho por la Tormenta antes de aquella estúpida pelea.

_No estoy molesto por salir contigo_ Confesó sonrojándose _A decir verdad lo anhelaba desde que empezó este curso_ Gokudera le miró sorprendido ante la confesión.

_¿Y entonces?_ Alcanzó a preguntar _¿Porque tenías esa cara de funeral hace un rato?_

_¿Cara de funeral?_ Preguntó incrédulo y luego soltó una carcajada. Tsuna y Hibari rompieron su guerra de miradas para observar la escena _No era eso, es sólo que estaba bastante incomodo por que no fui yo quien se declaró_ Se rascó la nuca en una señal de nervio _Ya sabes, me sentía bastante raro siendo la chica en esta ocasión_

Gokudera le miró unos segundos sin dar crédito a lo que oía, luego negó con la cabeza y de dos pasos le dio un sopetón.

_¡Estúpido Friki del beisbol!_ Recriminó _Y yo aquí sufriendo por que pensé que estaba obligándote_ Se quejó en murmullos y luego sacó otro cigarrillo para llevárselo a la boca –el anterior había terminado en el suelo tras el golpe-.

Yamamoto se quejó de la agresión y luego rio de nuevo. Hibari alzó una ceja completamente desinteresado en la escena y Tsuna sufrió de un ataque de confusión. ¿Había entendido bien de que iba todo?

_Bueno, ahora que sabes que no me molesta todo esto_ Dijo Yamamoto acercándose al albino y tirándole de su brazo para acercarlo _Hagámoslo formal ¿_Nee_?_ Y le dio un beso ante la sorpresa de los otros tres.

Hayato se paralizó un momento. Tsuna entró en shock y Hibari soltó un gruñido. Pero para Yamamoto ignorar todo eso y disfrutar del momento, era lo más importante.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

No desesperen con el 1827 aún falta una viñeta!

Como ven, no hubo rompimiento n_n y nadie terminó en el hospital, todavía.

Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en la última!

**P.D. Triple actualización para el lunes _(Declaración, En el Futuro e Inspección)_**


	5. Acto quinto

DECLARACIÓN

**Conjunto de viñetas**

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Naas~_

_Pues aquí con la quinta y última viñeta._

_Gracias a todos aquellos qe leen y comentan, para mi es bastante agradable saber que les gustan mis trabajos. Y a todos los que leen Inspección y En El Futuro, nos estamos leyendo allí en las respectivas actualizaciones!_

_**KHR** es propiedad de** Amano** y esto es sin fin de lucro. Me disculpo por cualquier posible error aquí y abajo._

* * *

**Viñeta 5**

**Acto quinto: De cómo Tsuna supo la verdad y comprometió su integridad por sus amigos.**

_Besarse en los terrenos del colegio esta prohibido para los alumnos_ Dijo amenazante Kyôya, de pronto _No permitiré que violen las normas_ Y se dispuso a morderlos hasta la muerte para saciar su cuota diaria de estudiantes golpeados.

Pero recuperando la cordura, Tsuna volvió a salir en defensa de sus amigos, quienes ajenos a la situación parecían estar teniendo alguna clase de reconciliación.

__¡Hii!__ Chilló _¡Espera, Hibari-san!_ Y en un intento desesperado de impedir el doble asesinato de sus mejores amigos se abrazó al moreno por detrás tratando de detener su avance.

Hibari sintió el peso extra en su cuerpo y se giró molesto por la interrupción de su aplicación de justicia. Tsuna mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se apretaba a él como si no hubiera un mañana.

Frente a ellos, los otros dos seguían en su mundo de novios. Hibari hizo un brusco movimiento y se soltó del agarre del castaño. Tsuna le miró desesperado.

_¡Por favor, Hibari-san!_ Rogó de nuevo _Déjalos en paz por esta vez_

El moreno estuvo tentado a golpearlo para dejarlo fuera de juego y seguir con su deber de hacer cumplir el reglamento del colegio. Pero estaba bastante convencido de que en esta ocasión_ tampoco_ funcionaria su intento de agredir al capo.

Se dio media vuelta, decidido a hacer la vista gorda _sólo_ por esta vez y _sólo_ por que era Sawada Tsunayoshi quien suplicaba con sus brillantes ojos color avellana. Tsuna sonrió agradecido y Hibari se auto convenció de que en realidad no lo hacia por él, sino porque no estaba de humor después de ver semejante escena entre aquellos dos herbívoros.

_Será la última_ Susurró al castaño advirtiendo que para la siguiente ocasión golpearía a quien se atreviera a retarlo e incumplir el reglamento de Nami-media.

_Gracias, Hibari-san_ Le respondió Tsuna asintiendo a lo dicho por el moreno. Por un momento había creído que realmente también lo golpearían a él.

Hibari le observó sonreír aliviado. Guardó silencio un momento y luego se dio vuelta encarando al capo de nuevo, Tsuna le miró con curiosidad y un tanto de aprehensión. A esas alturas, el castaño ya conocía a la perfección su facilidad para cambiar de opinión por los pequeños detalles, pero contrario a lo que Sawada llegó a pensar, Hibari sólo caminó hasta acercarse bastante a él.

A un palmo suyo se inclinó para alcanzar el rostro del capo quien se sonrojó visiblemente por la cercanía y se pregunto, muy en el fondo deseándolo, si Hibari se atrevería a besarlo allí, a la vista de cualquiera. Sin embargo, de nuevo desafiando sus pensamientos, el moreno sólo se aproximo a su oído para susurrarle.

_Me la cobraré_

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al castaño, pero no precisamente de miedo sino de cierta expectación con un toque de ansiedad. Se preguntó, como venía haciendo desde hacía más de un mes, ¿de qué parte de su familia venía esa vena masoquista que le había hecho fijarse en Kyôya de una manera más profunda? Pero le restó importancia y aún con las sensaciones embotando su raciocinio asintió sumiso.

Hibari sonrió de medio lado. Sabía los efectos que producía en el castaño así que, con sus ansias de poder saciadas nuevamente, se olvidó de la parejita que se besuqueaba como si fuera la ultima vez a unos metros de ellos.

Después de todo en esa parte del colegio rara vez iban los alumnos, así que no debería haber problemas de que alguien pensara que era fácil burlar su seguridad y sus normas. Por lo pronto, se iría a recostar a la sala del comité y a esperar que finalizaran las clases.

Esa tarde sería visitado por cierto herbívoro, de imposibles ojos brillantes, como venía haciendo las últimas tardes de aquel mes.

Tsuna recuperó un poco el control de su obnubilada mente y decidido a no mirar a sus amigos –le daba bastante vergüenza- se alejó discretamente hacía el patio delantero para dejarlos solos. Yamamoto luego se encargaría de ponerle al corriente de cómo llegaron a ese punto mientras seguramente era golpeado por Gokudera.

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al girar por el costado del edificio -al pasillo que llevaba al patio delantero- y encontrarse con un estudiante bastante familiar para él. Iba a saludarle cuando se percató de que estaba bastante metido en una reflexión –cosa bastante rara hablando de esta persona en particular-.

Tsuna observó a Ryohei sacarse el anillo Vongola del dedo y observarlo con fijación y cierto tinte de temor en la mirada.

_¿Será cosa de los anillos?_ Preguntó visiblemente preocupado _¡No puede ser! ¡Lo tiraré al extremo!_ Alegó sosteniendo al artefacto como si pudiera destruir el mundo.

No le costó trabajo al capo deducir que los había observado a los cuatro minutos antes.

Y el resto del descanso y parte del tiempo después de clases, Tsuna lo gastó tratando de explicarle y convencer al Sol de que los anillos Vongola no tenían un efecto _yaoizante_ en las personas y que todo era cosa de ellos y no de la familia –Reborn lo mataba si Ryohei se iba de Vongola por ese motivo-. Más tarde sería severamente _castigado_ por Hibari por llegar retrasado a su _cita._

En cuanto a Gokudera, pasaría una tarde entera tratando de explicarle al padre de Yamamoto –quién aún no podía salir del shock- el por qué a partir de ese día le llamaba _suegro.

* * *

_

_Y eso es el fin!_

_Espero de corazón les haya gustado. Ahora mismo trabajo en otros dos proyectos aparte de En el Futuro, pero hasta que no esten terminados no pienso subir nada, ya saben, para no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones._

_Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Nos leemos!  
_


End file.
